A Visit to the Ivy League
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Cody and Bailey take a visit to New Haven to familiarize themselves with Yale. This is a trip that will have impacts on their future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own no characters except the ones I create.

It was the last weekend in June and the last weekend before the 4th of July. Cody and Bailey had decided after they had both been accepted to Yale that it would be a good idea to head to New Haven, Connecticut to see the campus. Both of their parents thought that this sounded like a good idea. However, Cody and Bailey had an extra reason to go. They wanted to scout out the housing market for students in New Haven.

So, with that, Cody and Bailey found themselves heading out of Boston on the interstate going west at 7:00 AM that Saturday morning. They were due to be on campus for a guided tour at 10:00 AM. After mapping their journey, they realized it should take them a little over two hours to get there. But this was Cody and Bailey we're talking about. They built in extra time so that they would have plenty of time to get there.

As they drove, both had a lot on their minds. Bailey still wanted to find a time to talk to Cody about what she was feeling lately. She had started to and stopped herself at least a dozen times so far. Something always held her back though, and she didn't know what it was. She knew Cody loved her and she knew she loved Cody, so why was she so afraid to talk to him about this? Hadn't she told Woody that she knew she could talk to Cody about anything? She knew she could. She was going to. Before they headed back to Boston, she vowed she would sit Cody down and talk to him.

Cody, on the other hand, had tried to lock away the same topic the was on Bailey's mind. He had to put it out of his mind. Nothing was worth risking his relationship with Bailey over. So, Cody forced himself to think of other things. Like figuring out a potential budget for them based on their living stipends. As he drove, he ran the numbers in his mind, and what he discovered, he didn't like very much. Just paying the bare basic utilities of power, water, cell phones and wireless internet and figuring modest amounts for food and other supplies, the amount that were looking at for rent was only going to be about $600 a month. He had looked on line at places in New Haven, and based on that, he knew their options would be grim. But, Cody was determined. After having lived with Zack for fifteen years and Woody for the past two, Cody was going to find a way to have Bailey as his next roommate.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the student center right at 9:30 AM. They got out and made their way into the building. Having a little free time to waste, they head into the bookstore and just let themselves wander around for a little while. Before long, its almost ten and Cody and Bailey headed back out to meet their tour guide. For the next six hours, they get shown everything there was to see on campus including getting to sit in on some summer classes. And the whole time they explored campus, they did so hand in hand. Finally at about 4:00 PM, they returned back to the student center. As the tour had lasted a little longer that they had thought it would, they didn't have much time to look at the apartments they were going to, so they decided to do so in the morning before they headed back to Boston.

So, instead, they headed to a juice bar close to campus. It wasn't the Easy Squeezie, but it seemed nice enough. The each got themselves a drink and sat down to relax. The walking for six hours had really taken a lot of them. As they sat there, they just talked and laughed about everything they had seen that day. And unbeknownst to them, someone was observing them.

JoAnne Thomas had spent a lot of time in this juice bar. She had liven in New Haven for over forty years years. She had been a former professor at Yale and her husband still was one. Jo Thomas decided her time was better spent now being a full time grandmother. She was used to seeing young people around all the time...they were on a college campus after all. However, she couldn't help but watch Cody and Bailey. She just watched how they interacted with each other and could easily tell they were in love. It always warmed her heart to see young love, but this time it was different. For some reason, they reminded her so much of her and her husband when they went through school there. And if that wasn't enough, she noticed the embroidering on the young man's polo shirt...Seven Seas High. She shook her head. What were the odds of that? She decided to get up and go talk them. She walked up to Cody and Bailey and paused to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I just had to ask the two of you something."

Cody and Bailey turn to the woman before them. Bailey nods. "Sure, what can we help you with?"

"I happened to notice his shirt says Seven Seas High...Is that the same one that is on board the S.S. Tipton?"

Cody nods. "Yes, ma'am it is. We both just finished our junior years there."

Jo smiled. "Then you probably know my niece, Emma...She's a teacher there."

Bailey looked surprised. "Miss Tutweiler?"

Jo nods. "That's her."

Cody continues. "Yes, we know her. She's taught several of our classes. She...ummm...has her own distinctive style..."

Jo laughs. "Let me guess...She can't help but talk about her lack of a personal life?"

Bailey laughs. "Yeah, that's Miss Tutweiler."

Jo shakes her head. "I'm always telling my sister to let up on her, but I'm guessing she doesn't listen."

Cody nods. "We've heard those stories as well..."

Jo sighs. "Oh well...I'm Jo Thomas by the way."

"I'm Bailey Pickett, and this is my boyfriend, Cody Martin."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thomas."

"Likewise. I could definitely tell you two were very close. So, if you two just finished your junior years of high school, what brings you to New Haven?"

"We've both already been accepted to Yale with full scholarships. We wanted to come and see the campus and get a feel for it."

Cody continues. "And we were hoping to have a chance to check out some apartments, but our tour ran a little long. So, we are going to have to wait until tomorrow to do that."

Jo raises her eyebrow. "An apartment together?"

Cody nods. "Yes, ma'am. Bailey and I are in love. We want to be able live together in college."

Jo smiles. "That's nice. It will be good to see more young love around here. To be honest, some students around here take themselves too seriously just because they're at Yale."

Bailey smiles. "That's one of the reasons we want to live together, so we can help keep the other grounded in reality."

"I can appreciate that. You know, I have to admit...you two remind me a lot of my husband and I when we were here. We both helped keep the other from getting a big head. Probably why where were able to survive it. So, where are you both from?"

"I'm from Boston and Bailey is from Kettlecorn, Kansas."

Jo smiles. "I should have known. I was from Hartford and my husband is from a small town on the Kansas and Missouri border. Well, I'll let you two know. Midwesterners and New Englanders can make great couples."

Bailey grabs Cody's hand and smiles. "We know. Of course, we both had to go to school on a cruise ship to find each other."

Jo smiles. "Just remember, the important thing is that you did. Now, you mentioned something about looking for an apartment for next year. I think I may have a solution for you..."

Cody is curious. "Yeah?"

"Yes, years ago, my husband and I sold our big house once our children were out on their own. We ended up buying a duplex that we rent out the other half to students we choose. Our current tenants are going into their final year. It would be available when you due to start here if you are interested in looking at it."

Cody looks to Bailey and then back to Jo. "Sure, we'd love to take a look at it. Are you sure the current occupants won't mind?"

"Not at all, they're actually both gone this weekend and I'm watering their plants for them. I'd be happy to show it to you right now if you like."

Bailey smiles. "What are we waiting on then?"

Cody and Bailey follow Mrs. Thomas about two blocks away to a very nice looking duplex. Both Cody and Bailey are very impressed by its exterior and are curious to see the interior. Jo unlocks the door and leads them inside. Cody and Bailey walk in and look around in awe. This place would absolutely be perfect they both think. It has two bedrooms, but the current occupants have used the second one as a home office/library. It has one and a half bathrooms. There is a very nice bathroom located between the two bedrooms with both a shower and a tub. It also has a his and her sink. The half bath is located between the kitchen/dining room area and the den. And the kitchen...Cody was taken with it. It had state of the art appliances, and he knew he could have some fun in there. And there was a nook along side the kitchen that just the right size for a table and chairs. The den was cozy and the current occupants had a couch, a love seat, a coffee table and a television.

Cody and Bailey knew this would be perfect. Not only was it just the right size for what they needed, but it was so close to campus. However, after thinking about it more, a frown came to Cody's face.

Jo noticed this. "Do you not like it?"

Cody shakes his head. "Oh no, I think its perfect. I just don't see how we can possibly afford this. It has everything we would need and is so close to campus. You could probably at least get twice what we could pay you."

Jo smiles. "You might be surprised. Like I said, my husband and I were students here once upon a time ourselves. We know what it was like to be a young couple in love here. That's the only people we rent too. You two caught my eye as the kind of people we look for. I think if you are willing, we can work something out."

Bailey smiles. "Really?"

Jo nods. "How does $400 a month sound? That would include water and electricity..."

Cody is shocked. "$400 a month?" He pauses. "Mrs. Thomas, would you mind if Bailey and I have a moment to talk about this?"

"Take your time, I need to water the plants anyways." With that, she heads to the kitchen to get the decanter and fill it with water.

Cody turns to Bailey. "This is unbelievable!"

Bailey gushes. "I know..."

"I was figuring we were only going to have about $600 a month to spend plus more for utilities. And this place is absolutely perfect. What do you think?"

"I agree. I can see it now. That would be our bedroom. We would use that one as a home office like they have. The bathroom is perfect..."

Cody smiles. "And that kitchen..."

Bailey just smiles and shakes her head. "Of course..."

"And did you notice what was off of the kitchen?"

"What?"

"A laundry room. We wouldn't have to find a laundromat..."

"Cody, I love this place...I want it."

"So do I...But do we dare go ahead and take it without talking to our parents first?"

Bailey sighs. "You're right. Maybe we can talk to Mrs. Thomas about that?"

Cody nods. "Good idea..."

Mrs. Thomas comes back into the room. "So, what do you think?"

Bailey smiles. "We love it and we would love nothing more than to call this our home here in New Haven..."

"But?"

Cody sighs. "We're afraid of saying yes without knowing whether or not our parents will agree to it. I know by the time we will be here, we'll both be 18, but we want them to support our decisions."

Jo smiles. "I completely understand. When might you know?"

Cody thinks. "Well, if you don't mind, I can take a video of it with my cell phone so we can show it to our parents. I think we can give you an answer by the end of the summer if that's okay...If you want to call your niece, I think she will vouch for us..."

"That will be just fine. I really hope it works out. You two seem just like type of people we want here, so I know we'll be able to work something out."

And with that Cody and Bailey go through the duplex again, this time capturing it on Cody's cell phone. Once they are done, they exchange numbers with Jo and promise to be in touch with her as soon as they can.

Cody and Bailey walk back to the car, both feeling on cloud nine. If their parents agree with them, they have another huge step in their future together already taken care of. Cody looks at his watch and finds its already 7:00 PM. Its time to show Bailey the surprise he had for her. Cody double checked the address he needed and began to drive closer to the shore. By now, Bailey knew something was up. She turned to Cody and asked where they were going. Cody just smiled and said she would soon see. Bailey just smiled. She knew Cody loved surprises for her.

Before long, Bailey sees Cody turn into the parking lot of a beautiful bed and breakfast right on the ocean. She turns to Cody and sees him smiling. She just shook her head again. Did he have any idea just how much she loved him. Cody parks the car and grabs both of their overnight bags. He and Bailey head inside and get the key to their room. Heading up to their room, they find a quaint yet beautiful room with a balcony overlooking the ocean. Cody turns to Bailey.

"I hope the lady is pleased..."

Bailey laughs. "She is..."

Cody smiles. "So, how does a walk on the beach sound? We can watch the sunset..."

Bailey smiles. "Perfect..." And to herself, she knew this was the opportunity she had been looking for. Before they returned back to the room, she was going to have the talk she needed with Cody.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own no characters except the ones I create.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter deals with adult themes. If you don't care for those or they make you uncomfortable, you might want to skip this chapter. And if I offend anyone, my apologies.**

As Cody and Bailey walked along the beach, they stopped at a dune to watch the sun set. Bailey sat there with her arm hooked with Cody's and her head on his shoulder. As the sun continued to go down, Bailey knew it was time.

"Cody?"

Cody eyes stayed on the sunset. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I was wondering if we could talk..."

Cody turns to Bailey. Those were the dreaded words no man likes to hear. "Sure, Bails...what's up?"

Bailey sighs. "I'm not sure how to talk about this exactly..."

Cody is getting concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know...Its just...Can I ask you a question, Cody?"

"Of course..."

Bailey pauses. "Have you...have you thought about us taking our relationship to the next level?"

Cody is taken aback and sighs. "Was it that noticeable?"

Now Bailey is confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Cody begins to ramble. "I had hoped I was able to hide it better than I did. Was it really that evident? I thought those cold showers before bed had helped..."

Bailey can't help but laugh. "Cody, what are you talking about?"

"I thought we were talking about you noticing that I had been thinking about us...you know..."

Bailey is taken aback. "You have?"

Now Cody is confused again. "Well...yeah. Isn't that what you were talking about?"

Bailey smiles. "No...I have been thinking about it too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...You remember that kiss we had before Moose interrupted us?"

Cody pauses. "Do I ever..."

"Cody, that kiss...I felt myself getting lost in that kiss. I was surrendering to it completely..."

Cody nods. "I don't remember putting up much of a fight myself..."

"Well, since then, our kisses have gotten more and more passionate..."

Cody begins to worry. He didn't want her to think he had any ulterior motives. "Bailey, I'm sorry...I never meant to give you the impression that..."

Bailey cuts him off. "I never said I didn't like them. In fact, quite the opposite. I just know that with the way they are intensifying, that sooner or later..."

"Not if you're not ready..."

"But that's the thing, Cody...I think I am..."

"Are you sure about that? I meant what I said, I have absolutely no problem waiting however long it takes..."

Bailey smiles. "I know. And you have no idea what that means to me. But, I do think I'm ready...what about you? Are you ready?"

Cody pauses. "Part of me tells me that I am..."

"And the other part?"

"The other part is scared to death..."

"Of what?"

"Of doing anything that could cause us any problems. I would never do anything to risk what we have..."

"I wouldn't either...but...maybe it will make things even better?"

"You're right...It could...But there's more..."

"What else?"

"Bailey, this is something I've never done before..."

"I know...I haven't either..."

Cody nods. "I know...its just that with any thing I else I've never done before, I've always been able to look to a book to figure out how to do something. With this, it just doesn't feel right to read about it in a book..."

Bailey nods. "I can understand that..."

"I didn't need a book to know I was in love with you. I just knew. I listened to my heart. And this should be something I listen to my heart about as well..."

"What is your heart telling you?"

"Its telling me this would be another way for me to show you how much I love you...But then my brain has to interrupt..."

"And what's it saying?"

"It keeps asking me...'What if you aren't any good at it?' 'What if you hurt Bailey' 'What if she doesn't enjoy it as much as you do?' 'What if she sees you naked and doesn't like what she sees?' Stuff like that..."

Bailey smiles. "Don't you think my brain is telling me the same things?"

"What do you tell yourself then?"

"I tell myself that for everything I don't know, there are two things I know for an absolute fact...One, I know that I love you. Two, I know that you love me. Beyond that, it doesn't matter. We may not be any good at it. Do you remember the time we tried to learn to surf?"

Cody smiles remembering it. "Yeah I do...We were terrible...We kept wiping out..."

Bailey smiles. "Yeah, we did...but we both still had fun. And a lot of that was the fact that it was you that I was with. It would be the same thing here."

Cody nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right...But there is another concern...This could lead us to a consequence that will affect us our whole lives. Bailey, I want kids with you someday, but I think we are at least five years away from that being a viable option..."

Bailey smiles. Leave it to Cody to think of everything. "That's one thing we don't have to worry about..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went for my physical, the doctor suggested I go on birth control pills to help regulate myself..."

Cody pauses. "I take its the kind of regular that fiber won't help..."

Bailey laughs. "Correct..."

Cody smiles. "Well, I know you can tell your brain one thing. I know I will definitely like what I see. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And if I haven't said it before, the sexiest too..."

Bailey blushes. "Thank you. And you can tell yourself the same thing. I know I will like what I see too. And don't think I don't know about you and Arwin hitting the gym. I know its only been about a month, but I can already see results..."

Cody is surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't get too buff on me. Just remember, I love you just the way you are."

"And I love you just the way you are too..." Cody thinks. "So, are we saying...?"

Bailey nods. "I think we are..."

Cody swallows. "So, why am I still so nervous?"

"For probably the same reason I am..."

Cody thinks. "But I want to...as long as you still do..."

"Me too..."

"Sooo...shall we head back to our room?" Cody asks as he holds out his hand.

Bailey takes it and they both make their way back to their room. Before they head in, Cody stops and turns to face Bailey.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you and always will..."

"I know. I feel the exact same way."

Cody unlocks the door and turns back to Bailey. "I'm going to do this right..." And with that, he lifts a giggling Bailey up into his arms and carries her across the threshold into the room. He kicks the door closed with is foot.

Cody leans down and kisses Bailey. He kisses her with all of the passion he has inside of him, and she returns the kiss in the same manner. When they finally break apart, both are breathless. Bailey looks into Cody's deep blue eyes and can see his love for her shining in them. "Cody..."

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Make love to me..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own no characters except the ones I create.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter deals with adult themes. If you don't care for those or they make you uncomfortable, you might want to skip this chapter. And if I offend anyone, my apologies.**

The sun was still rising as Bailey found herself standing on the balcony of her and Cody's room in nothing but the complimentary hotel robe. She couldn't help but smile. A beautiful morning after such a beautiful night. She and Cody had finally taken that next step. And it had been the most amazing night of her life. Sure, they both had been nervous, but both had given into the trust and love they had for the other. Bailey let the memories of the previous night replay in her mind. She knew she was truly blessed. From overhearing stories on the ship and even back in Kettlecorn, she knew a lot of girls didn't really enjoy their first times. Bailey thought that had to have been because they hadn't been ready or didn't have real feelings for the guy they were with. Or the guy was more concerned about his own pleasure than hers. Bailey paused to look back into their room and at Cody still asleep.

None of those had been true about last night. Bailey knew Cody had taken his time and made sure she felt loved and desired. And did she ever. London had been right, Cody had treated her like a princess last night...not because she was rich, but because he loved her. Well, if she was his princess, the he was her prince charming. Bailey couldn't help but to smile again. But she knew she would be doing a lot of that today. She felt like shouting from the balcony for the world to hear just how perfect last night had been. She wanted everyone to know that inside was the world's most amazing guy and that he was all hers. And she had no intentions of ever giving him up. She only wished everyone could have their first time with someone they loved and who loved them. And Bailey again realized just how blessed she was. She was only 17, but she had already found the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And if last night had been any indications, it was going to be an extremely satisfying life.

Of course, those thoughts were interrupted by two arms circling around her from behind and the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Good morning..."

Bailey turned to face him while still being held in his arms. Cody too had slipped on his robe. "Good morning to you too..."

"I was kind of worried when I woke up and you weren't there..."

"Sorry about that...I had to get up to use the bathroom and when I was done, I decided to step out her for a little while..."

Cody pauses. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't because you regretted last night..."

Bailey smiles. "I'll never regret last night...How could I ever regret the most wonderful night of my life..."

Cody smiles. "Really?"

"Really...(pauses)...What about you? Any regrets?"

Cody shakes his head. "None. Its just kind of strange. Before, when I would think about we did last night, I would get so nervous, but now..."

"It feels like it was the most natural thing in the world?"

"Yeah...that's it exactly...but, at the same time, I'm glad we waited this long..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, these past several months, it seems like we've had one thing after another thrown at us. Things that some relationships might not have been strong enough to withstand. But we did. We came out the other end a lot stronger. A lot more committed and devoted to one another..."

Bailey smiles. "We did, didn't we?"

"We proved that our love for each other was stronger than anything we had to deal with or would have to deal with. We proved that we were a unified front...a team...with an unbreakable bond..."

"I know. I know with you by my side, I can handle anything that life throws at us..."

"And I with you by mine...We were ready for this next step. Instead of causing us problems like I had feared, I think its brought us even that closer together..."

Bailey wraps her arms around Cody's neck. "Cody, I feel closer to you than I have ever felt to anyone else in my whole life..."

Cody smiles. "I feel the exact same way..."

"Even Zack?"

"Yes. He's my twin brother and I love him, but you and I share something he and I don't. You can read me like I'm a book. You can look at me and know how I'm feeling without me having to say a word. You accept me for exactly who I am. You embrace who I am..."

"Because I love you..."

"And I love you too...While Zack may be my twin, you are the other half of me..."

Bailey smiles. "And you the other half of me..." Bailey pauses. "Speaking of Zack, are you going to tell him what happened?"

Cody shakes his head. "No. What happened last night is none of his business. As far as I'm concerned, its nobody's business but ours..."

"I would agree with that. Do you think anyone will be able to tell though? Do I look any different this morning?"

Cody smiles. "Well, you do seem to have a glow to you this morning..."

"Yeah? Do I look like I'm a real woman this morning?"

"Sweetie, you were always a real woman. What we did last night wasn't going to change that in my eyes..."

Bailey smiles. "Thank you. And after everything, if you still question you masculinity, don't. You were all man last night...my man."

Cody looks embarrassed. "If I was, it was because you brought it out of me...I do feel like I have a smile permanently plastered on my face though..."

Bailey laughs. "I noticed...I think its you who looks like the Joker now..."

Cody laughs. "Well, let's not call Batman this time...I want to spend as much time alone with you as I can before we have to go back..."

"Me too..."

Cody pauses. "And I do want you to know, even though we have taken the next step, I still don't want you to feel pressured in any way. If you tell me no, I will respect that..."

Bailey smiles. "I know you will. And I don't want you to feel pressured either. I will respect you if you say no too..."

"Sweetie, I can't imagine ever saying no to you..."

"Is that so?"

"It is...Baby, once you've been to heaven, you want to go back as often as you can..."

Bailey blushes. "You think it was heaven?"

"No, I know it was...(grins)...I think you may have created a monster..."

"I can deal with that...(grins)...as long as my village is the only one you are terrorizing..."

Cody turns very solemn. "That is one thing you will never have to worry about."

Bailey nods. "I know...And I hope you know you don't have to worry about that either. I am yours and yours alone for the rest of our lives."

Cdy smiles. "The rest of our lives...I can't think of anything better. You know, we do still have a few hours before we have to check out..."

Bailey smiles. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Martin?"

"Well, there is that large garden tub in the bathroom...How would you feel about taking a bath with me?"

"Hmmm...a bath together..."

Cody pauses. "Bails, I know we've both seen all there is to see of each other now. But, if you still don't want to completely change in front of me or uncomfortable with me seeing you naked, I completely understand..."

"Cody, I appreciate that..." Bailey reaches down and begins to untie the sash of her robe. "But I no longer have any fear of that. I saw the look on your face last night when you finally saw me. It was one of love and admiration...and lust. Like you, I was afraid that you wouldn't like what you saw. But that look you gave me told me I had nothing to worry about..." Bailey then reaches for the sash on Cody's robe. As his robe falls open, Bailey looks up into Cody's eyes. "What does my face tell you?"

Cody swallows and pauses. "It tells me that I'm the luckiest man in the world..."

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Cody, I want to be completely open to you. And you make that so easy for me to do so. I want my body to be yours and yours to be mine..."

Cody whispers. "It is..."

Bailey smiles. "I would love to take a bath with you. And not just now, as often as we can..." Bailey finishes untying her robe and it falls open.

Cody can't help but stare. "You are so beautiful..."

Bailey beams and grabs Cody's hand. "Come on, I don't want to waste another second before we have to leave..."

Cody stops her. "No need to rush...we have our whole lives..."

Bailey feels her heart begin to flutter. She knew without a doubt she was going to love the man in front of her for the rest of her life. And she vowed to herself to make sure he knew how much she loved him everyday.


End file.
